


Phan Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Phan, M/M, Phan Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just oneshots ^_^





	1. The Best Worst Day Of Dan Howell's Life

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 2090  
> genre: fluffy fluff fluff  
> summary: dan and phil go on their seven year anniversary date 'n cute stuff happens

Today has to be the worst day of Dan Howell's life. First, he almost misses the bus going to back to London (he was visiting his parents), then he drops his phone and cracks it, and to top it all off it’s now pouring down raining. Not to mention, it’s his and his boyfriend Phil’s seven year anniversary, which he is already late for and still has to change into dry clothes. Needless to say, Dan’s pretty pissed off.

Having arrived in the shelter that is the inside of his and Phil’s flat, he quickly texts Phil, apologising for being late and saying to just give him a few more minutes and he’ll quickly be there. He sighs. Why does this have to happen to him? And today, of all days!

“Dan? Is that you?” He hears Phil call out. What’s Phil doing here? Shouldn’t he be at the restaurant already? Phil quickly appears at the top of the stairs and, seeing Dans appearance, runs down them and gathers Dan into a hug. “Oh my god Dan what happened? Are you alright?”

“Not particularly, no.” The brown haired boy says, quickly returning his boyfriends hug. “I’ve had quiet possibly the worst day ever. Sorry to keep you waiting.”

At the last sentence, Phil shakes his head, smiling softly. “It’s fine, Dan. I’m more worried about you. What happened?” He asks again.

“It’s a long story, we’re already late enough to our date as it is. Let me just get changed and we can go, yeah?”

At this Phil narrows his eyes. “Daniel James Howell, if you think for one minute that I’m going to let us go to our date before you tell me what happened, you’re wrong. Now go change into some warm clothes. I’ll go call the restaurant and tell them we’ll be late.”

At this Dan just smiles, quickly going up and changing into some sweatpants and a t-shirt. He meets Phil in the lounge.

“Okay Dan, now spill.”

At this Dan tells Phil everything, how he accidentally slept in late and very nearly missed his train back home. How after getting on the tube he was pushed and dropped his phone, cracking the top right corner and giving the screen a spiderweb-type of look. How, as soon as he got off the train, it started pouring. He didn’t have an umbrella, and didn’t want to risk calling a taxi and damaging his phone even more, so he had to walk here all the way from the station in the rain. How, after finding a small place to hide under for a second, he checked the time and realised that he was late to their date, and immediately started sprinting (or jogging for most people) toward their flat in hope that he wouldn’t be too late. By the end of it, Dan found himself with his head resting in Phil’s lap, the blue eyed boy running his hand through his now curly hair. It was quite soothing to be honest, and he wished that they could just stay there forever, stuck in their own little world. Sadly, that was not the case.

“You poor baby,” Phil says sympathetically, leaning down and giving a quick kiss to Dan’s nose. “And here I was freaking out because I couldn’t find nice enough clothes to wear.” Dan frowns.

“Don’t invalidate your troubles, Phillip.” He says to his boyfriend. “Pain is circumstantial, I’m sure that there are many people that had a much worse day than I did, but that doesn’t mean my day wasn’t shitty. Just because my problems seem worse than yours doesn’t mean your problems aren’t any more important.” At this Phil giggles, smiling fondly at his boyfriend.

“Shut up Dan, you know what I mean.”

Dan grins, patting Phil’s cheek. “Yeah, I know. I just like to be annoying sometimes.”

“You’re always annoying, Dan. Now go put on something nice, the restaurant said they’d only hold our table for thirty more minutes.”

Dan mocks hurt, sitting up and putting his hand to his chest. “Is what I’m wearing not good enough for you? I thought you loved me!”

Phil just shakes his head, “Of course I love you, Dan, and on any other day what you’re wearing would be perfect. But we’re going to a fancy dinner so shoo.”

Dan runs off, quickly changing into a suit before meeting his boyfriend by the door. “Ready?” Phil asks, offering his arm to Dan.

Dan accepts, looping his arm through the blue eyed boys. “Of course. Lead the way, my dear.”

***

At the restaurant they’re quickly seated, being left alone for a few minutes to pick out a drink. It was a generic fancy restaurant, one Phil found by googling ‘fancy restaurants in london.’ It was nice, and Phil was surprised by how cheap everything was. Well, as cheap as a four-star restaurant can be. Him and Dan decide to just get some champagne, and are now trying to choose what to eat.

“We should order for each other!” Dan exclaims. A little too loudly, it seems, since some people sitting near them turn and glare.

“That’s a great idea!” Phil replies, smiling up at Dan.

Dan scoffs, “Of course it is, I thought of it.” He grins back at Phil, giggling.

“You say that as if all of your ideas have been great ones.”

“They have!”

Phil raises his eyebrow. “Hello Internet? You seem to regret that video of yours quite a lot.”

Heat rises to Dan’s face. “Yes well... it got my channel started didn’t it? That’s a good thing.”

Phil just shakes his head. “Yeah okay, Dan. Let’s just order.”

“Gladly.”

After they order and tease each other some more, both of them finally have their food. Dan takes of bite of his, and has to repress a moan. “Oh my god this is so-- oh my god.”

Phil laughs. “You okay there Dan?”

“Yeah, this is amazing, try it.” Phil opens his mouth, and Dan grins, giggling a bit before feeding Phil his food.

“Oh my god that is amazing.” Phil says, eyes widening. “Damn, I have a good taste in food.” At that, Dan laughs. Not a full laugh, seeing as their in public and he doesn’t want to draw attention to him and Phil, but still a laugh.

“You can say that again. Try yours.”

Phil takes a bite. “Oh my god this is so good!” He says, his voice becoming a bit higher in the way he does when he’s excited.

“Can I try?” Dan says, batting his eyelashes in a way that’s probably meant to be flirtatious, but Phil just finds cute.

“Yeah of course.” Phil then proceeds to feed Dan, and his reaction matches Phil’s almost exactly. They go on like that for a bit, them feeding each other food while also taking bites of their own. The dinner is full of giggles and smiles, the kind that to an onlooker would either look adorably cute, or disgustingly cute. Dan and Phil didn’t care, they practically forgot they were in public, just happy to be in each others company. They were still giggling like the dorks they are when their waiter comes back, giving them a smile.

“Are you guys ready for your check?” Their waitress was a beautiful woman, her brown hair put up in a ponytail and a pleasant smile on her face.

“Actually could we order dessert?” Phil asks, taking Dan’s hand from across the table and rubbing his thumb over the brunettes knuckles.

“Yeah, of course. What can I get you two?”

“Can we get the Molten Chocolate Cake?”

“Of course. Is that all?” She asks, writing their order down on her notepad.

“Yeah, thanks.” Phil replies, smiling at her.

“No problem. It should be out in about fifteen minutes.” She says, returning Phil’s smile before walking off to the kitchen.

Dan raises an eyebrow. “You didn’t tell me we were getting dessert. What if I wanted something else?”

“It was meant to be a surprise. And you’ll love it, I promise.” Phil says, bringing Dan’s hand up to his lips and kissing it.

Dan giggles, “Okay, I trust you. But only because I love you.”

At this, Phil grins. He’ll never get used to Dan saying he loves him, even if they’ve been saying it for five years. “I love you too.” They talk some more, talking a few sips from their champagne, just waiting for their dessert to come.

“You know, this whole date kind of reminds me of Dil’s date with Tabitha when he was going to propose.”

Phil smiles, only Dan would bring up their Sims when on a date. “Yeah, except both of us are wearing pants. And there’s no Eliza.”

Dan smiles back, intertwining his and Phil’s hand once again. “Yeah, and no one’s going to propose.”

The black haired boy flushes at this, suddenly finding his and Dan’s intertwined hands very interesting. “Yeah Dan, about that--” He get’s cut off by the waitress returning with their dessert. It was a small chocolate cake that had melted chocolate in the center and vanilla ice cream on top, the ice cream coated in a thin chocolate shell.

“Here you two go, enjoy.” She winks at them, before walking off.

“Oh my god, this looks delicious.” Dan says, forgetting about what Phil had started saying before the dessert came. “Feed me?”

Phil just shakes his head, smiling fondly at his lover. “Of course.” He picks up the spoon--the waitress conveniently only giving them one--before taking a bit of the cake off and feeding it to Dan.

“Oh my god, this is amazing. You didn’t give me any of the ice cream though.”

“Oh no, whatever will happen?” Phil asks, placing a hand to his chest and grinning at Dan.

“Oh shut up, I wanted the ice cream too.”

“And I want ten thousand pounds. We can’t always get what we want, Daniel.”

“Yes yes, I know. I’m fine with that though,” he smiles, “I have you.”

Phil blushes, smiling back at Dan. “And I you. Now give me the spoon I want some before the ice cream melts.” Dan laughs, feeding Phil some of the dessert. They go on like this until it’s completely finished.

“Well that was quite possibly the best meal and date I’ve ever had.”

“Yeah, and it’s about to get even better. Hopefully.”

Dan grins, wiggling his eyebrows at his boyfriend. “What? Are you going to serenade me or something.”

“Not quite.” At that Phil takes a deep breath, before getting up and getting on one knee near Dan’s chair. He pulls a ring box and opens it. He can hear Dan’s breath hitch, so he speaks up before the brunette can say anything.

“Daniel James Howell, I have been madly in love with you for the past six years of my life, even if we’ve only been saying it for five. I’ll admit that when I first saw you stalking me on twitter, I was a little freaked out. I was new to YouTube, and you were one of the first people to constantly reply to my tweets. Once we started Skyping, I knew things would be fine and that everything would work out. Everyday since we first met I have wanted to spend every waking moment around you, even if it was just platonic back then. When we started dating a few months later, I was probably the happiest I’d even been, and it’s continued to be like that to this day. I’m sure that there will be hardships, that’s just how life is. But hey, we got through 2012, I’m sure we can get through anything. That is why, Dan, I am here right now, getting down on one knee and proposing to you. I want you to be my husband. I can only hope you want the same thing.”

Dan brings his hands to his mouth, tears filling his eyes. He starts nodding his head vigorously. “Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes! A thousand times yes!” Phil grins, getting up and pulling Dan into a kiss. Suddenly there’s a sound of applause everywhere, and they look around to see everyone around them clapping, grins on their faces.

Dan laces his hand through Phil’s, resting his head on the blue eyed boy’s shoulder. “I love you.” He tells his boyfriend. Phil smiles.

“I love you too.”

And although today started out to be the worst day of Dan Howell's life, it quickly became the best.


	2. The Stalker Boy And His Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phil's a stalker and dan likes to wear dresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1531  
> genre: fluff

The boy laughs. That's something that Phil noticed he did a lot of, laugh. It's lunch time again, and the boy is sitting next to his friend. Louise, Phil thinks her name is?

The boy looks up, right at Phil, and Phil quickly looks away. This has been going on for months. Stare at the pretty boy, get caught staring, and quickly look away. Call Phil a stalker all you like, but he can't help it. The boy is just so full of happiness and light and he's so pretty. Phil's pretty sure that it's illegal to be that pretty. He's staring again.

Once again, the boy looks up, but Phil doesn't look away. It's not even because he's trying to be intimidating, or is 'checking the boy out,' no. Phil just got lost in thought. He didn't even realise he was staring, honestly. The boy doesn't know that, of course, and a scowl comes to his face. Just because he wears dresses and makeup doesn't give every guy in existence to check him out. And this guy has been doing this for months!

The boy stands up and starts making his way toward Phil. The movement causes Phil to become aware of his surroundings again, and he notices that the boy is gone. Phil frowns, where did he go?

"Can you fuck off?" Phil looks up, and see's that the boy is standing in front of him. When did he get there? The boy sighs. "Look, I know that you stare at me like some creepy stalker or something, but can you not do that? I don't know what makes you think someone would be comfortable with that, but just because someone dresses differently than you doesn't give you the right to stare at them. God."

Phil blinks. He didn't completely grasp what the boy was saying. It was the first time Phil heard him speak, and god, his voice was just so beautiful. "I-I'm sorry, what?" Phil replies, a look of confusion passing over his face.

"God, I'm not an idiot! I know that for the past several months you've been staring at me. I don't know why you are, but kindly just fuck off! Go find someone else who's different to stalk."

Phil still didn't really understand what the boy meant, and he was listening this time. "Wh-what do you mean by 'someone else who's different?'"

The boy rolls his eyes. How could someone be so stupid? "Do you really think that I don't know that the whole reason you stare at me is because I wear dresses and makeup?"

"That's not why I stare. I don't even mean to I just—"

"'You don't mean to?!' You have got to be shitting me! Someone doesn't just stare at the exact same person for several months on accident! And if that's not why you stare, then why is it?" The boy crosses his arms, resting his weight on only one leg and raising his eyebrows. Phil doesn't know how someone can be this pretty and yet intimidating at the same time.

"I-I stare 'cause I think you're pretty..." Phil says, his voice getting quieter in volume as the sentence goes on.

"Sorry, what? You'll have to speak up."

"I stare because I think you're pretty." At this point, Phil can't even look at the boy, his cheeks aflame in different shades of red.

"Y-You think I'm pretty?" The boy says. No one's ever called him pretty before. At least, not in the sense that Phil was. Sure, his parents would always comment on how pretty he is, but that's because they're his parents. Of course, Phil could always be lying. But if he was, why would he be getting this embarrassed?

"I-Yeah... Sorry."

"I-It's fine—why are you apologising?"

"I thought that you were mad at me? Are you not?"

"I was but... it's not important. I'm Dan." Dan. A pretty name to match a pretty boy.

"Phil."

Dan smiles. Such a pretty smile. "Well Phil, I apologise for acting so rude to you earlier. Most people mock me for what I wear." Dan sits next to Phil.

"Why would they do that?"

"'dunno. Most people are assholes. It doesn't really affect me anymore, though. Just annoys me."

The bell rings, signifying the end of the lunch period. "Hey, give me your phone." Dan says. Phil takes out his phone, handing it to Dan, confused. Dan opens it, Phil not having a password, and goes to the contacts. He quickly puts his number in, before handing the phone back to Phil. "Text me sometime. I have to go, don't want to be late for class." And with that Dan walks off, catching up to his friend again.

***

New Message

To: Pretty Boy ;)

You: 'Pretty Boy'? Really?

Pretty Boy ;): what? you called me pretty did you not

Pretty Boy ;): i think it fits

You: Yeah, okay,sure

Pretty Boy ;): so you won't change it?

You: Nah

You: Like you said, it fits :)

Pretty Boy ;): :D

You: So then Daniel, tell me what's my name on your phone

Pretty Boy ;): 1) don't call me daniel and 2) how do you know you're name isn't simply 'phil?'

Pretty Boy ;): smh

You: You literally put your name in my phone as 'pretty boy ;)'

Pretty Boy ;): ...

Pretty Boy ;): okay so you got me

Pretty Boy ;): your name is 'stalker boy'

You: What? No emoji?

Pretty Boy ;): ...

Pretty Boy ;): no.

You: Liar

Pretty Boy ;): okay FINE your full contact name is 'Stalker Boy <3'

Pretty Boy ;): with capital letters and everything

Pretty Boy ;): god why did i just tell you that

You: Aww how cute

Pretty Boy ;): shit up

Pretty Boy ;): shut***

You: I feel attacked

Pretty Boy ;): *rolls eyes*

You: ;D

Pretty Boy ;): wow and here i was hoping you weren't a dork

You: Wow rude

You: With 2 o's

You: R00d

Pretty Boy ;): okay you actually need to leave

You: :(

You: You wound me, Dan. You wound me

Pretty Boy ;): mhmm

Pretty Boy ;): i gtg :( my mom has some friends coming over and i actually have to socialise

Pretty Boy ;): ugh

You: :( and here I was thinking that you actually liked me

Pretty Boy ;): shut up if i could stay talking to you i would

Pretty Boy ;): but i can't :(((((

Pretty Boy ;): so it'd be p great if you would wish me luck in socialising

You: Fine, good luck

Pretty Boy ;): :D thanks! i need it

You: Yeah yeah, go to your party thing

Pretty Boy ;): it's not a party

Pretty Boy ;): and everyone there is rude to me :/

Pretty Boy ;): but that's okay! for if needed i can just cower in a corner and text you!

Pretty Boy ;): :D

Pretty Boy ;): but i actually gtg now! mum said she'd take away my make up if i didn't come downstairs D:

Pretty Boy ;): so bye!!! Xx

You: Bye xx

***

"Ugh, Phiiiiiil." Dan says, laying upside down on my bed. "I'm booooored. Pay attention to me." Phil chuckles. Him and Dan had known each other for three months, and have been dating for two.

"Dan, you know I have to get this English paper done."

"You don't have to. You could easily just get a zero."

"Dan."

Dan sighs. "Yeah, I know. I'm just booooored."

"Text Louise then."

"But I want to hang out with you. And I can't because you have a stupid English paper to do, and you only have two days left to do it and if you wait any longer then you're going to end up not turning it in on time, which would mean that you'll get points deducted, which means that you're ninety will turn into an eighty-nine and you hate having B's and—"

"Dan," Phil interrupts. "I know. And I'm sorry. I only have five more paragraphs to write, though, and then we can hang out all you want, okay?"

Dan turns into Phil's pillow and screams into it. After about thirty seconds, he looks up at Phil and says a small 'fine.'

Thirty minutes later, and Phil's still not done. At this point Dan's had enough. He stands up and, after fixing the skirt he was wearing, walks over to Phil's desk and wraps his arms around Phil. The blue eyed boy looks up at Dan in confusion, opening his mouth to speak.

"Dan what are you—mmph!" Before Phil can finish his sentence, Dan kisses him. The kiss doesn't last long, ten seconds max, and all too soon (in Phil's opinion) Dan pulls away. He smiles.

"Sorry, I was getting desperate."

"I-Yeah it-it's fine. Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"My English paper can wait another day." At this Dan's face lights up. Phil smiles at this, he doesn't think he'll get over just how pretty Dan is. Especially when he get's excited.

"So Mario Kart then, yeah? I might even let you win this time."

"Of course, Princess."

"Phil, stop calling me that. I'm not a princess."

"You're my princess. And besides, it suits you. Princesses are pretty. You're pretty."

"Would that make you my Prince?"

"If you want me to be."

"I quite like you being my stalker boy more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this sucks im sorry i wrote this months ago and forgot to post it here


End file.
